


Not impossible

by B0kut0luzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in Love, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Cussing, Explicit Language, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M, Made For Each Other, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0kut0luzu/pseuds/B0kut0luzu
Summary: In this world, everything is the same expect for one minor thing. Everyone has a mark on their body, its a symbol for soul mates. Everyone gets it at the age of 6 and it shines a color. Akaashi has been looking for his, for years. His search ends when he reaches his high school years.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 10





	Not impossible

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I uploaded so please be honest. I can take mean comments. But try to be nice a little. This story will have bulling.

"Akaashi~ Say mommy," Akaashi's mother said. "No, say dada," his father objected. "M-m-mommy!" Akaashi stuttered. "Wooo!, good job, Keiji!!" his mom said. Akaashi was learning how to walk now, age 2. Akaashi was 4 years old when his mom told him, "Keiji, when you turn six years, you'll have a tattoo somewhere on your body, your soulmate will also have one once you touch y'alls tattoo will glow a color. Your father and I were a dark purple, it might be that as well, " his mom explained to the young Akaashi. 2 years later, Akaashi woke up and look into the mirror he had in his room. Then he felt a sharp pain on his left rib. He lifts his shirt there he saw a small owl. "Mom!!!" Akaashi screamed. "Yes, honey? What's wrong?" Akaashi's mom asked checking if he was injured. " W-whats this?" akaashi asked with tears in his eyes. "Oh, honey that's your soulmate tattoo," his mother said. "O-oh. It hurts a lot," Akaashi muttered. "Okay, lay down, and I'll grab some ice," she replied. He did as told, and she lied the packet of ice on the tattoo. "There just lie down and let it be," she said. Akaashi nodded. He grabs his tablet and started watching his favorite show, Miraculous. "Go get him ladybug and cat noir!!" Akaashi announced. His mom was taking him to school. 

\---------------------------------------------------

At school, his first subject was math, his teacher passed out paper to place in their notebooks. "Akaashi-Kun, can you help me?" a girl asked. "Huh? o-oh sure," Akaashi answered. So he was helping the girl and he noticed the girl was looking for something on him. "Uh, can I ask what you're looking for?" Akaashi stammered. "Your soulmate tattoo!" she said. "Now that I think of it Akaashi! You haven't told us what your tattoo is," another boy said. "Now children Akaashi doesn't have to tell you what his tattoo is." the teacher noted. It was lunchtime, Akaashi had no one to sit with because he doesn't know how to make friends. So he decided to sit outside. But then he felt something cold on his head. "Huh?? Why did you do that??" Akaashi asked with fear. "Tell us what your soulmate tattoo is," the boy from earlier said. "W-what?? N-no!" Akaashi stuttered. The boy's friends grab Akaashis arms and held him down. The boy was starting to inspect his body while Akaashi was begging for them to let him go. "Hey let him go." the popular kid, Oikawa said. Oikawa was a good looking kid every girl in his year and younger loved him. Oikawa was a year older than Akaashi. And can't forget his best friend Iwaizumi. "O-Oikawa! um, it's not what it looks like," the boy stammered. "Oi cut it out." Iwaizumi growled. "Do you need a hand?" Oikawa asked, putting his hand out towards Akaashi. Akaashi took the hand. "T-thank you, Oikawa-san" Akaashi stuttered. "No problem, little man," Oikawa said. "You're only one year older, trashykawa," Iwaizumi said. Akaashi giggles at that statement. Iwaizumi laughs also. "That was rude iwa-chan," Oikawa said, pouting. "Hey, how about you sit with us?" Iwaizumi asked while ignoring him. "Uh, are you sure?" Akaashi said. "Of course!" Oikawa said while picking up Akaashi's tray. "Thank you," Akaashi muttered. So they were all talking, and Oikawa mentioned the boys who were harassing Akaashi. "Wait so what did they want from you?" Iwaizumi asked. "They wanted to see my soulmate tattoo," Akaashi muttered. "Oh, well keep this between you and me, but me and iwa are soulmates!!" Oikawa said. Iwaizumi removes what seems to be foundation. A comet was on his left hand. "What color did it glow?" Akaashi asked. "A baby blue," Oikawa said while Iwaizumi was putting on the foundation again. So everyday Akaashi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi would hang out in school and out of school. Now Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in their last year of elementary. "Wow the years have gone by so fast," Oikawa said pouting. "Yeah, what middle school are yall going to?" Akaashi asked. "Iwa and I are going to Kitagawa Daiichi," Oikawa said while holding Iwaizumi's hand. "Oh, well I want to go to Mori junior high," Akaashi said. "Maybe we can go against each other," Oikawa said. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Well, Oikawa and Iwaizumi just graduated and are going on to middle school. "Bye, 'kaashi till we meet again," Oikawa said. Akaashi nodded. Akaashi was now just entering his last year of elementary. The year went by real fast. It was his graduation day. His mother hugged him while crying. Summer passed like the breeze. It was his first day of middle school. He was a nervous wreck. But he managed to find his first class. "Hey is this seat taken?" a boy asked. "N-no," Akaashi stuttered, knowing that he might get bullied and Oikawa isn't here to help him. Akaashi glanced over at the boy and noticed that he was wearing a mask. And he was putting something on his hands and noticed it was hand sanitizer. "Want some?" he asked. "Uh sure. May I ask what's your name?" Akaashi asked. "Oh I'm Kiyoomi Sakusa, and you should start wearing a mask in school," Sakusa said. "Huh, why?" Akaashi asked while rubbing the hand sanitizer. "School is one of the biggest places with germs," Sakusa said with disgust. "Oh yeah," Akaashi said. "Ok class settle down, please introduce yourself one by one," the teacher said. Students started introducing themselves. It was Sakusa's turn. "Hello I'm Kiyoomi Sakusa, I came from Kyodong elementary," Sakusa said then he sat down. "Ok last but not least Akaashi," the teacher said. "Uh ok, I'm Keiji Akaashi, I came from Daehyun Elementary School," akaashi said then he sat down. "Isn't that elementary like a rich school?" Sakusa whispered. "Yeah, my family is not poor or like godly rich, so I was able to get in," Akaashi whispered back. The day went by so slowly. But now it is lunchtime, he saw Sakusa in the shade. "Hey again. Can I sit here?" Akaashi asked. "Sure, how were your classes so far?" Sakusa asked while eating sushi. "Rough, I don't like school," Akaashi said while eating an onigiri angrily. "Ha, well school has been fine for me," Sakusa added. "It's probably because I take the advanced classes," Akaashi muttered. "For real?" Sakusa asked. "Yeah, my mom made me take them," Akaashi responded. He was in his last class of the day. The teacher took the class to the library to pick out books for them to read. Akaashi picked up one book called "Map of the Soul." He read the back. It's about the psychological take on the mind. "That's pretty interesting," Akaashi thought. Then Akaashi felt like someone was looking at him so he turned around. A girl was staring at him but then turned away real fast. "Hey, do you know what his tattoo is? He's good looking," the girl asked. "No, now that I think of it, the people from his school don't even know!" the other girl said. Akaashi went to check out the book. Akaashi sat down and began to read the book. Some other people from his class started sitting down to read as well. Then the girls who were staring at him earlier sat down next to him. The one girl sat real close to him, so he moved to give them space. The girl grabbed his hand, he snatched it away. He got up and moved to a different location in the library. He was outside waiting for his mom but then got a message from his mom. It said to take the bus home because she was working late that day. So he hopped on the bus that goes to his neighborhood. He sat by himself in the back. He got home and went to eat because he was hungry and found some onigiri. So he ate that and went to his room to do his homework. 

\----------------------------------------------------

A few days have passed, but one day at lunch. "Hey, can I ask what your tattoo is?" Akaashi asked Sakusa one day. "I tell you only if you tell me yours," Sakusa replied. "Okay, but you first," Akaashi said with a smirk. "You better tell me yours, but mine is a fox on my right hip," Sakusa said. "Oh, nice! Well, you're the first one to know, but mine is an owl on my chest," Akaashi muttered the last part. "Oh, that's cool! Have you met your soulmate yet? I haven't," Sakusa said while eating rice. "No, not yet," Akaashi uttered. They were talking until someone came up to them. "Hey, Sakusa," a boy said. "Oh hey, Komori," Sakusa said. "Uh, who?" Akaashi asked. "Oh, I'm Sakusa's cousin, Motoya Komori," Komori said. Since that day, all three of them started hanging out in school. 2 years have passed, Sakusa, Akaashi, and Komori are all third years in middle school. "Hey, Akaashi. Want to go watch the Fukurōdani match?" Sakusa said because he and Akaashi play volleyball. Akaashi is setter and Sakusa was a wing spiker. The day of the Fukurōdani match has come. Akaashi was watching the setter set to their ace, Kōtarō Bokuto. Bokuto spiked it, the ball went in. "I'm going to Fukurōdani," akaashi told Sakusa. "Oh? You're going to Fukurōdani? Well, Komori and I are going to Itachiyama, " Sakusa said to Akaashi. "Maybe we can go against each other," Akaashi said. The three hang out every day till the last day of school. It was graduation. "Till we meet again!" Sakusa yelled to Akaashi. "Yup!" Akaashi yelled back. 

\----------------------------------------------------

It was summer, Akaashi has been spending time with his family. They went to a water park. He and his father have ridden almost all of the slides. They were in the water then someone splashes water on his back. "Hey, 'kaashi~," a familiar voice said. "Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san!" Akaashi said, smiling. They all hugged. "Son, you know these people?" his father asked. "Yeah! They were my friends in elementary!" Akaashi responded. He introduced them to his father. "Look at you! You're taller than Iwa!" Oikawa said. Iwaizumi punched Oikawa's arm. "Iwa~ That hurt," Oikawa said while rubbing the place where he got punched. "Don't say anything on my height again," Iwaizumi said, angrily. Akaashi laughed hard. They were all talking and, Oikawa said that iwa and he are now second years in Aoba Johsai. Akaashi said that he was going to Fukurōdani. "Fukurōdani? They have that ace, Bokuto. Right iwa?" Oikawa asked. "Yeah, he is a really good ace, but he wants a setter with fast thinking," Iwaizumi replied. "Hey, you're a setter! And you think fast! You're perfect!" Oikawa said. "Well we will see," Akaashi said splashing Oikawa.

\----------------------------------------------------

The day passed. The month has passed as well. It was almost his first day back to school. He was taking a walk and then someone bumped into him. He turned to look at who bumped him but he didn't know who it was. "Oh sorry i wasn't watching where i was going," he said and then he bowed. "It's fine, but what's your name? I think i have seen you somewhere," Akaashi asked. "Oh, I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi," Ushijima said. That's why Akaashi had a feeling he had seen him. He was one of the most powerful aces because he's a left handed player. "Well it was nice meeting you Ushijima-san but I'll be leaving now," Akaashi said. They both bowed and parted ways. Akaashi has been practicing hard so he can be on the team.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The first day has arrived, the new first years can go look for a club to join, but Akaashi was having trouble finding the gym. After he found the gym. He talk to the coach about joining. The coach leaded Akaashi into the gym to test his ablillies. He passed all the tests and now he was on the team, as number 11. He introduced himself to the team. "I am Akaashi Keiji, from Mori middle school. I played setter. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Akaashi introduced. Later Bokuto asked Akaashi, "Hey, Akaashi-kun. Can we practice some spikes?" Bokuto asked. "Sure, Bokuto-san," Akaashi replied. They were practicing spikes for a while then they took a short break. "Akaashi. Your sets are amazing!" Bokuto said with "stars" in his eyes. Akaashi rubbed the back of his neck, he was taken aback by that statement. After they finished practicing, Akaashi picked up his bag and started to leave. "Hey Akaashi-kun, can i walk with you?" Bokuto asked. "Sure, Bokuto-san. Wait, do you even live near me?" Akaashi asked. "****** street?" Bokuto said. "Oh yeah, I live on that street," Akaashi said while walking out the door and Bokuto trailing behind. "Yay, I can walk with Akaashi!" Bokuto mumbled. They were walking but then half way there. "Can I ask a question?" Bokuto asked. "Go right ahead, " Akaashi answered. "What's your soulmate tattoo? I have been looking for mine for to long! I know it probably a long shot, but just wanted to know if it was you," bokuto uttered. Akaashi stopped walking. And since Akaashi stopped, so did Bokuto. "You do realize I'm a guy, right?" Akaashi said with a stern face. "And your soulmate is most likely a girl," Akaashi said. Bokuto gave him a pouty face.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Few days later, about 5 girls asked him out for the same reason, he's hot/beautiful. At this point he was tired of opening he's locker and finding mountains upon mountains of love letters. Weeks later, him and Bokuto decided to hang out so they can know each other more. Bokuto mostly wanted to because to him Akaashi is a very nice guy, Akaashi didn't mind it. They were hanging out in a skating rink because Bokuto wanted to try it out. They were messing around then Akaashi was about to fall but then Bokuto caught him. Bokuto pulled him in but Akaashi fell on his chest. "Uh, s-sorry," Bokuto said while Akaashi got away from his chest. "It's fine, " Akaashi said, patting his back. By that time they were hungry. They went to a ramen shop and got some noddles. They were eating and Akaashi felt eyes on him. He turned, two highschool girls at the next table. "You good, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked with a mouth full of ramen. "First of all, yes. And second of all, don't talk with your mouth full," Akaashi said, then taking another bite of his ramen. By the end of the day, Bokuto was going to ask him about the tattoo again but decided not to. " Bye Akaashi!" Bokuto said, cheerfully.

\----------------------------------------------------

After Akaashi went inside, Bokuto felt like he was dying because his heart was pounding so hard in his chest. When he got home his sisters asked about the "date" and wouldn't stop asking till he told them. " I told you guys it was not a date!" Bokuto said while trying to get away from them. " You seemed pretty happy when you were getting ready to "hang out", plus no one is THAT happy to see someone just to hang out unless they have a crush on said person, " one of his sisters said while the other one silently agreed. "Tomorrow bring him here, I want to meet him!" his sister said. " Fine, now will you stop teasing me?" Bokuto asked. " Yeah, yeah whatever," they both said. Bokuto was in his room, he was trying to text Akaashi but then he got a message from Akaashi. " From Akaashi~ now" the message read "Hey, Bokuto-san today was fun can we do it again?" Bokuto opened it immediately. "Yeah, I was going to ask the same question!" he texted. "BOKUTO!!" his sister yelled from the first floor. "WHAT?" he yelled back. "WHERE IS MY MUG?" she yelled. "oh no," Bokuto whispered quietly. Knowing full well that he broke it and it's in his room right now. "I DON'T KNOW! I WAS WITH AKAASHI REMEMBER!" he yelled. Then he heard walking coming up to his room, he quickly hid it and when back on his bed. Then his sister barged into his room. " I know your lying," she said. "But, I'm not!" he said. She came in and started look around. But Bokuto was smart and hid it somewhere she wouldn't think of. His underwear drawer. "You're lucky," she said while glaring at him. She went to go ask his other sister.

\---------------------------------------------------

The next day at school. "Akaashi!!!!" bokuto yelled while walking into akaashi's classroom. "I'm coming, bokuto-san," akaashi while getting up from his seat. They were walking beside each other. "Akaashi, can you come over to my home today?" bokuto asked while looking down. "Sure, bokuto-san," Akaashi while sitting down. They were eating lunch with the rest of the team. Later that day, Akaashi had just arived at Bokuto's house. He was about to knock then he heard yelling from inside the house. "Stop! Me and Akaashi are just hanging out!" Bokuto yelled. Then Akaashi knocked on the door. Bokuto opened it. "Hey, 'kaashi," he said. They went to his room and sat on his bed. "Bokuto-san what are we going to do?" Akaashi asked. "I have a question," he stammered. " Go ahead," Akaashi replied. " What is your tattoo?" Bokuto asked again. Akaashi sighed. " Fine I show you," Akaashi said. Bokuto was happy that Akaashi was going to finally show him. Akaashi stood up and lifted up his shirt. He turned around and there bokuto saw, a little owl on Akaashi's left rib. " No way!" Bokuto said. Akaashi was confused. Then bokuto lifted up his right short part. Akaashi's eyes widened at the sight of a little owl on his thigh. "We're soulmates?" Akaashi uttered. " Do you not want to be my soulmate?" Bokuto said with sadness in his voice. "It's not that bokuto-San, I'm just surprised," akaashi said. Bokuto touched his tattoo and it glowed a bright gold, like their jersey colors. They just stared at each other's eyes. Bokuto leaned in and kissed Akaashi on his nose. He pulled away but akaashi pulled him back and kissed him on the lips. (😊). "I love you, bokuto-san," akaashi said while his head was on his chest.

\-----------------------------------------------

Even though akaashi was dating bokuto, girls would still ask akaashi on a date. Bokuto would get mad when girls would do this. So one day Bokuto decides the next girl to confess to Akaashi, he'll just kiss him. And that day has come. "Akaashi-kun!" a girl from his 3rd class yelled trying to catch up to him. "Oh, hello Mina," Akaashi said. She got on with her confession. After she finished, she was waiting for Akaashi to respond. Akaashi sighs and is about to say something then Bokuto walks up to him. And pulls him in for a kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------------

That was about a week ago. But people started talking. Some were supported but most of them were just flat out rude. "Hey, akaashi," a voice called out. People started turning. "Mhm? Oh Sato," akaashi said while turning to face him. *Smack* People in the hall gasps. Akaashi stares at the person who just smacked him to the ground. "Listen. I don't a gay loser walking around these halls. Got it?" Sato barked while bending over so their face is close to Akaashi's. Akaashi got up and started walking to the main office but someone stops him. "Akaashi-kun! Don't go," a girl stops him. "Huh? Why? He pushed me and called me a gay loser!" Akaashi protested. "You can't! Sato is the principal's son, and if you say anything bad about him you will get suspended!" she warned. "Ok. Thank you for warning me," Akaashi said then bowed.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi was mad at that statement. "Why would I get suspended? He was the one being rude," Akaashi thought. He was stomping to the gym to calm down. He was setting to himself. Then someone came in, Akaashi panices and threw the volleyball at the person.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi was pissed this was the third time. He had enough. Sato was hurrassing him and Bokuto. He was fine if it was just him but Bokuto? Hell no. "Dude just stop and leave us be," Akaashi said trying to stay calm. "No, no gays should all die in the pits it hell," Sato said with a cocky tone. " That's it," Akaashi muttered. He did something no one expected even Bokuto. Akaashi punched him right in the chest. "God do you ever shut up? Do you like the sound of your own voice?" Akaashi yelled. People in the halls were gasping. No one has ever stood up against Sato, no one.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi and Sato were waiting in the office. Then the principal came. "Hello Akaashi this is the first time seeing you in here," he noted. Akaashi hummed. "Ok tell me what's the problem," he said putting paper in front of him. "Sato keeps calling me and my soulmate rude name," Akaashi started. "Lets not forget you're the one who started the right!" Sato interuped. "To protect my soulmate dumb-" Akaashi yelled but then stopped calmed down. "Hm, Sato you can't call people and their soulmate rude names just because they already found theirs," he stated.

\------------------------------------------------

Akaashi was surprise that he was being let off with a warning. People kept asking how he did it. "Dude tell me your secrets! Mr. Lee never leaves someone with a warning!" a student said while talking to Akaashi. "I know people keep telling me that," he said irritated at this point. Anyways, Akaashi was practicing in the gym with the team. "Well hello guys," a voice said coming from the door. "Sato," Akaashi and bokuto mumbled in unison. "I just came to say sorry to the ga- I mean Akaashi and Bokuto," He uttered with smirk.


End file.
